


I Have No Idea

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam’s healthy diet has you and Dean sneaking around at night.





	I Have No Idea

You walked through the bunker in the middle of the night, headed for the kitchen. Sam had recently enacted a healthy eating challenge for all of you, wanting to help you and Dean get into better eating habits than you were currently in, and the whole thing was kicking your butt. You were starving all the time.

It’s not that you didn’t like eating healthy food, you just liked eating unhealthy food, too. You were lucky that your metabolism and active, hunter’s lifestyle helped you keep your weight somewhat under control, but this whole health-food-only thing was just not cutting it. You had woken to your stomach growling, and knowing that Sam was sleeping, you decided to sneak into the kitchen for a snack.

You headed blindly down the hallways in the pitch black, knowing the bunker like the back of your hand. You walked through the kitchen door, flipping the light switch on.

A shuffle and bang rang out in the silence of the room, and your eyes immediately shot open, body alert. You scanned the room, landing finally at the table in the corner and seeing Dean sitting there, staring at you with wide eyes.

“Whatcha doin, Dean?” you asked, eyeing him curiously.

He chewed something very slowly, swallowing before he spoke. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

You took a few steps toward the table and him, watching as he slid a little bit away from you, hands hidden under the table. “I just really don’t believe you, Dean,” you said, taking a few more steps.

“Really, nothing. Why are you up, what are you doing?”

You stopped walking toward him, sighing. “So damn hungry,” was all you admitted, eyes looking at the refrigerator longingly before moving back to rest on Dean.

He seemed to be having an internal debate, finally coming to a conclusion. “Keep a secret?” he asked, and you nodded sincerely. 

Slowly he brought his hands out from under the table, holding a quarter-empty apple pie and fork. Your eyes widened and you gasped, saliva filling your mouth at the sight. “Oh my God, Dean, you better be willing to share,” you said quickly, rushing to the silverware drawer to grab a fork before you sat across from him.

You got a large bite on your fork and brought it to your mouth, closing your eyes to smell the sweet dessert before you put it in your mouth. You moaned around the taste, slowly pulling the fork from your mouth and making sure you didn’t lose a single crumb. You squished the treat between your tongue and the roof of your mouth, swirling the taste around before chewing and swallowing.

When you opened your eyes it was to see Dean staring at you, mouth open and completely focused on your lips. You blushed slightly, knowing that you made somewhat erotic sounds when you ate something particularly delicious. “Sorry…” you apologized, fork reaching for another bite.

“Don’t apologize, just didn’t realize you liked pie as much as me,” Dean said, filling his own fork with a bite as well. 

“Eh, it’s actually not my favorite like it’s yours, but anything that’s not under Sam’s strict guidelines right now would be sinfully delicious in my opinion,” you admitted, stuffing another bite in your mouth. Dean muffled an agreeing sound around his bite of pie, and the two of you fell into a companionable silence.

You found yourself eternally grateful that Dean was willing to share his pie, and made a mental note to bake him one special once Sam was done with the two of you.

Soon enough, the pie was nearly gone and you were scraping at the pan, making sure no crumbs went to waist. You and Dean were fork battling over a final apple piece when you heard a loud, “Hey!”

Caught in the act, both of your heads turned to see Sam in the doorway. “What are you doing? What is that?”

You and Dean looked at each other, guilt all over your faces. “I have no idea,” you said lamely.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. **“I have no idea how that got there,”** he motioned to the now practically-empty pie pan.

Sam walked over to the table, picking up the pan. “You guys suck,” he announced, taking the pan and throwing it in the sink, before storming out of the room.

You and Dean stared at the now empty, open door for a moment before looking back at each other, laughing all of a sudden.

“Oops,” you said through your giggles.

“Did you see his face?” Dean snorted, amused by his brother’s pissed off look.

You nodded, laughing too hard to speak more. You stood, Dean following. He put his arm around your shoulders as the two of you headed out of the kitchen and down the hall, heading back to bed.

“Thanks for joining me and making me feel less like a cheater,” Dean said as you walked. 

“No problem. Lots of people say it takes two to cheat, so better together, right? Thanks for sharing your pie,” you replied, smiling up at him.

The two of you reached your rooms, giving each other one last look. “Night,” you offered, and he nodded in return, kissing you on the forehead before you split apart, both of you headed into your rooms, stomachs full and happy.


End file.
